Her Fake Smiles
by Jynxie the Plague
Summary: Ever wonder how the couples were magically corrected in Jak X? Well, let's just say that revenge can REALLY suck. Takes place at the end of Jak 3.Love rectangle JakxKeiraxTornAshelin
1. Chapter 1

**/IMPORTANT: READ TO UNDERSTAND/**

**Author's Note:**

_Jynxie: (laughing nervously) Haha...I'm...not dead?_

_Muse: (sarcastic) Hmm...well, now I don't see how people could EVER get that impression. Except for maybe, oh, I don't know, your little **one year and two month** **absence**! _

_Jynxie: Yeah, see...'bout that..._

_Muse:_ _Dude, people prolly don't even REMEMBER you!_

_Jynxie: (getting irritated) 'Kay, I got that, Muse._

_Muse:_ _(ignoring Jynxie) No, I mean it, man--You can't just disappear for that long of a time and expect people to--_

_Jynxie: (snaps) Are you done?!_

_Muse: (shrugs) Yeah, I'm good._

_Jynxie: Ugh...anyway...(turns to readers) Wondering what the hell happened to me? Well, meh...Long story short...I _**_lost the first six chapters to this_ _story_**_ due to a gay ass computer virus. Luckily, I just found that I **do have chapters 7-10 **and have thus decided to upload them for now. Why? You may ask. Well, I've been in a bit of a tiff lately and haven't felt up to writing much fanfiction (getting your best story deleted by then off the face of the earth entirely can do that to a person), but finding that I've had these certain chapters saved to my e-mail account for quite some time has lifted my writing spirits some._

_Muse: (boredly) Woooooo..._

_Jynxie: (twitches) Yes, well...Anyway, even if I never get those first six chapters back (which is most likely the case), I still have a good portion of the story. (The better portion in my personal opinion.) So, for those readers who didn't get a chance to read **"Her Fake Smiles" **before it got deleted WAY back when or if you did and don't remember then here's a **quick summary of what has happened to our favorite little elfin characters from the six deleted chapters** that lead up to the ones I'm uploading:_

**

* * *

**

**Story Summary: **_Takes place right after_ **Jak 3**_during the celebration of Jak's great victory in Spargus. Unfortunately, certain characters (**Keira and Torn**) find themselves irritated at certain turn-abouts (**Jak/Ashelin action**) and skip out on the party only to find themselves running into each other (**or more like a drunk Torn finds Keira and won't leave her alone**). This, of course, ends with Keira having to take the depressed, drunken little man back to his room where he begins to scream obsinities and eventually passes out (**right outside his door no less**). _

_Keira, cursing the entire world at this point, thinks that things can't possibly get any worse: That is, until Jak and Daxter come strolling down the hall. Not sure what she's really doing, Keira kisses the unconcious Torn which leads to a series of events including a confused and extremely hung-over Torn, a thoroughly pissed off Jak, and a cleverly/not-so-cleverly devised plot by Keira to get the couple status among their group in the right again (**Jak/Keira, Ashelin/Torn**), she manages to convince Torn to join in her plan (**meaning for them to become a couple and make Jak and Ashelin jealous**), and then the plot REALLY begins to thicken._

_Certain interludes take place among the story (**in which it flashes back to when Torn and Keira practice their couple-ness in the four hours before Ashelin and Torn are to return back to Haven City**). This is about where this chapter begins: Ashelin and Torn have left (**but not before Torn and Keira got to announce their relationship, issuing even more drama**), and Jak has asked Keira for a "talk" (**or otherwise thorough chew-out**)._

_Okay, so that's about it. Confused yet? Cuz, I know I am. And I wrote the damn story. Go figure..._

**Chapter Summary: **_Keira and Jak have their little talk, Torn feels used, abused, and confused, and Ashelin's just pissed off at everyone!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Her Fake Smiles**_

**Chapter 7**

_FLASHBACK:_

_Lesson one…'Acting is a virtue, and emotions are to be feared:'_

_Keira glanced at Torn nervously, her anger diminishing slightly. Maybe asking for him to practice kissing her was a little…much to ask for at the moment. _

"_Alright, Torn…so then how should we do this?"_

_He raised an irritated eyebrow at her, "Well, now how In the hell should I know? This was your idea!"_

"_Yeah…an idea the YOU, yourself, agreed to."_

"_Crap…why'd I do that again?"_

_She sighed, ignoring his question, "Okay, so let's just talk about what's going to have to happen, okay? Can you handle that for now?"_

_Torn shook his head, seemingly in disbelief. "What do you mean '**have** to happen'?"_

"_Well, you didn't just think that we were going to wing it, did you?"_

_So what if he did? It wasn't like either of them had experience on this kind of thing. The REVENGE thing, anyway. He was a man, that's just how he did things. Head on._

"_N-no…You think I'm that clueless?"_

_Don't you dare answer that, he thought immediately. He was quite sure that this woman thought him lower than a dirty dog. Him being an under wing of Ashelin and everything. And it was quite obvious on what Keira thought of the governess._

"_I don't think that…" she lied, going for a way to change the subject, "Now, if Ashelin cares for you…which…You're sure that she does right?"_

_He blinked. He'd never really thought about it. Did she? "I don't know…I guess so…"_

"_You have to be sure," she said, annoyed._

"_Well, are you sure that Jak cares?" Turn about is fair play. And her reaction was fair enough._

"_I don't care if he does or not," her voice trembled, "I just want to show him that I'm not going to be all helpless and wanting just because he wants to go after someone else." And that was that, even if Torn didn't believe her. _

_He dropped it either way, "So then…what if Ashelin cares…you were saying?"_

"_Fear a woman's wrath…Torn, if she really does care, then you might just want to be a bit careful…" She answered matter-of-factly._

"_Okay…" Useless information; if Ashelin cared, then she'd be putty in his hands. Even if the Krimzon guard had hardened her, she was still a woman with high emotional issues. All women were like that, despite different reigns of lifestyles. Weren't they?_

"_So, how about Jak?" She questioned innocently._

"_What about Jak?"_

_Keira scoffed, "Got any advice if he does care that I'm dating you?"_

_The thought that he'd be dating-but-not-really Keira still had him shaking. It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive; she was beautiful. She just…scared him, was all. Keira took emotional intensity to a whole new level._

"_No, I don't have any advice."_

"_But-TORN!" He flinched at her tone. Ask him to act like a tough-ass any day, don't ask him to communicate with a woman on sensible terms._

"_You're a guy!" She continued, "What if he talks to me? What if he ignores me? What if-What if-GAH, I DON'T KNOW! What if he gets like ten times madder than he did earlier? What if he hates me? What if he kills you? Wait…that wouldn't be so bad…BUT-I-What if-"_

"_KEIRA!" He hissed, resisting the urge to cover his ears and save himself from hearing her ranting, "Just act the part! God, and calm down! You can't be like that; all hysterical! You just have to play the part! Act like you don't care! That's it! It really pisses off guys when women do that! AND-AND QUIT YELLING!" _

_He took a deep breath, and prepared for the blow to his head that never came. _

_Is she actually listening to me? He thought, daring a glance at him. Her smiling face that greeted his eyes surprised him._

"_See? Now was that so hard?" She giggled slightly._

"_Yes…actually it was…"_

_This wasn't going to be fun, that much he knew._

* * *

_PRESENT:_

Jak sat quietly on the same bench that he had with Ashelin just a day before. Only now he had a very different type company with him. A company that, he could tell, really didn't want to talk to him right now.

Had it been any day before his defeat of Errol, he wouldn't have had anything to say, but now he had so much to that he didn't know where to start. A lot of things just seemed to have come into focus now that existence was no longer being threatened.

"Keira…I-uh…that is…" _Dammit, put a sentence together, you idiot! She's going to think you're a moron!_

"Jak…if this is about Torn," she began, her voice seething with irritation, "Actually, no…Why IS this about Torn?"

"Who said that this is about Torn?"

Even if it was, that didn't mean that he had to admit it.

"What else would it be about, Jak?" Keira crossed her arms across her chest, and sent him an annoyed glare. He resisted the urge to twitch at her tone.

"Can't it just be a conversation between friends?" _No matter how void the 'friends' thing between us sounds?_

"Friends? Since when have you been my friend, Jak?"

"Um…since we were kids?" he offered.

Keira scoffed, and turned away from him, saying mockingly, "That's not what I meant...but...Okay…nice weather for a deadly, unimaginably hot desert, isn't it?"

Jak gritted his teeth, "Lifetime friends, Keira, not acquaintances who are just trying to pass the time."

"Fine…your life going well?" Her voice suddenly took a new tone of complete ignorance and sarcasm, "Oh, wait, I forgot…a heroes life is ALWAYS going well, I mean, especially when you've just ensured peace to the world AGAIN, and you've got unlimited amounts of friends and fans, and have gotten yourself a NEW, nice and steady woman to come home to, right? A perfect life…great for you…Now go live happily ever after, why don't you?"

Jak bit back a snarl, and chose instead to glare at the woman next to him, "Look, I've gone through a lot more of a hell than you think, and-"

Keira let out an un-amused 'ha', "Oh, right I'm the oblivious one. Don't know or understand anything about YOUR life, but somehow I still get stuck in the picture," she said under her breath, "The fuzzy picture where everyone's eyes are red, and you can't tell who's face is who's…but I live with it, right? That's just my part…"

Jak blinked, suddenly confused. _What picture? Why is she rambling on like that?_

"Keira, no one leaves you out of anything. I mean, if it hadn't of been for you I'd of been dead on tons of occasions! I've never thought you useless!"

"Bull...You have made me feel more useless than you'll ever know, Jak," she hissed at him, giving him a look that clearly said 'drop it'.

He sighed, giving up, issuing an uncomfortable silence between them.

Keira was the one to quickly break it, "Why did you want to talk to me?" Her voice was much softer than before, and it almost made Jak lose his courage.

"I really don't know," Jak answered honestly, unconsciously running his hand through hair.

He really didn't know what he had hoped to gain out of this conversation. All he knew was that the only reason he had started it was to get some information on her relationship with Torn; though, he really didn't seem to be getting himself anywhere with that.

"I just...want you to be happy, Keira," he said quietly, but really felt his statement to be unnaturally empty. She gave him a startled look; as if that was the last thing that she had expected to come out of his mouth, but she was quick to get her composure back.

"Really? And you don't think that Torn can make me happy?" It was an innocent question, Jak would give her that much.

"I just don't think that he's your type," Jak mumbled, nervously scratching at his leg. _God, ask me to save the world against all odds and I can do it...ask me to talk to a member of the opposite sex and I'm screwed._

"Neither were you, but that didn't stop us from dating..." she said so softly that he almost didn't hear her.

"Yeah...but...well, we had been friends for years...and it just...seemed...I don't know...natural--" he rambled.

"Oh, stop it, Jak! Just be quiet!" Keira said irritably, scooting away from him. Obviously he had struck a nerve.

"I didn't mean any offense," Jak defended, feeling slightly confused as to what he had said wrong.

"Torn's a nice guy...but if things don't work out, then at least we can say that we tried," she huffed. "But whatever we do, it's none of your business."

Jak opened his mouth to reply only to quickly shut it; he really couldn't say much to defend himself when she had made a pretty descent point.

"Alright, but just answer me this..." he broke, not being able to find anymore ways around what he really wanted to say. "Why Torn?"

Keira sighed, folding her hands in her lap, not even looking at him, "Because I have a feeling that he _won't _give up on us…"

She stood and left before Jak could think of an answer to that. In truth, he didn't even think that he would have ever thought of one. All he knew was that he wasn't through talking to Keira about Torn. Even if she became the queen of avoidance throughout their final days in Spargus.

* * *

_One Week Later…Haven City…_

Haven City might have been the damn dirtiest place on the face of the planet. What with the toxic waste splashed here and there, it's trash and crumbling buildings, and even the stray Metal Heads roaming the darkest corners…Hey, while on the subject some might even mention the many corpses and chemically induced air. But, in honest truth, Torn never felt more at home.

The desert wasn't for him. (Even if Spargus had EDIBLE food and water.) No, he was a city dweller, born and raised. And after spending an almost pleasant-to-him week in Haven, he was quite convinced that the burning sun and hot sand could all go to hell.

Though, if Ashelin didn't start staying the hell away from him then he was about to let her join them. You see, she was the flaw in his whole being around civilization giddiness. (Which, honestly, was the only pleasant thing about being back in Haven; sweet civilization.) The governess still wasn't treating him like the long time friends they were, she was treating him like he was a damn slave. And her jobs for him were utterly annoying, totally below him, and completely exhausting. Almost to the point that he was about to call it quits.

Quits to the extent of giving Ashelin the finger when she wasn't looking, anyway. Honestly, though, what had he ever done to deserve the woman's wrath? Wasn't HE the one who was supposed to be pissed off at HER? Wasn't SHE the one that kept the whole Jak relationship behind HIS back?

_Evil little turd of a man that he is, anyway. Unknowingly siccing his ex on me. Honestly! Who do these people think they are!_

But, in truth, it wasn't Ashelin's horrid jobs and attitude that was getting to him. It was her damn evil based hovering! Oh, yes, the woman was _HOVERING_! Over his every move; every move that SHE, herself, assigned him to! It was annoying the hell out of him! What did he ever do? Why was it always him? Where did he go wrong in life? Why in the hell was Ashelin _HOVERING_!

Of course, Keira had mentioned something about this.

"_Torn, if she really does care…then you might just want to be a bit careful…" _She had said.

Thinking it foolish gibberish, he hadn't taken her seriously. But now…he was just completely convinced that women were demon-spawn; damn evil and confusing creatures! What kind of person shows that they care by putting the other through ultimate HELL? A female that's who! And to make it even worse, a governmental female!

_I knew politics were horrible, but goddamn!_

He was beginning to turn jittery and becoming fearful of everything. He even went as far as checking his temporary room at the Naughty Ottsel for hidden cameras and booby traps. Torn was dead set on the idea that Ashelin was out to get him.

_But why can't people just leave me alone?_

Many questions were plaguing him, but with the evil little red-headed woman barking orders at him like he was a stupid animal, he barely had time to think of logical answers for them. Now, of course one would wonder why he was becoming so paranoid. And to give a small insight on what Asheiln was actually putting our dear Torn through, mentioning a recent mission might be enough. In fact, why not his mission for the moment. Which was still haunting him, by the way. And he hadn't even started it yet!

"Torn, I need you to investigate a water back-up over at the Pumping Station."

Oh, sure it sounded easy enough, but that was until…

"Okay, sure…What route is it?"

She looked up at him, her eyes piercing, "Sewage."

_Sewage…_

As if it was the simplest word in her whole damn vocabulary. She actually wanted him to crawl up some damn pipe that was full of Mar knows what, that led straight to the damn Sewers! And did he forget to mention that he would have to blast out whatever was clogging the damn thing too? Or better yet, she wouldn't even let him bring his troops to help in the dirty work. She said it was a one-man job…

And by one-man job, she was basically just saying, "Jak could and WOULD do it if HE was here."

_Like hell he would! That damn-uh-damn…stupid…p-pretty boy! Yeah that's all that little jerk is! A damn p-pretty…boy…ahem…_

As if that little blond would blast out a shit-filled pipe, in which the contents would blast all over him as well. It was just disgusting!

But with the look she had on her face, he just couldn't find the courage to argue with her. It was like she was silently threatening him to say something, daring him to. He would almost admit to the fact that Ashelin was terrifying him. The woman that HE was supposed to be pissed at and exacting revenge from, was scaring the living crap out of him (or in a more disgusting sense, out of the pipes it now dwelled in.)

Hell, the only good thing about the whole mess was that she wouldn't be joining him for once. She WOULDN'T get to watch his every move! Though, he couldn't blame her. Clearing feces wasn't exactly a thing that would attract tourists.

But Torn was a forgiving person. He had obviously upset Ashelin in some way or another, and instead of talking to him about it like a normal person would, she was going to make him suffer. _Really_ suffer.

_Damn, how do I manage to do these things to myself without even knowing it? What in the hell ever happened to FREE WILL?_

The rotting, decaying smell and, what he hoped to be, mud filled water, didn't help to answer him.

…Nor did the crap wall he now faced…

_Ashelin…pissed off over the Keira thing, or simply just showing that you care…It still won't stop the fact that I'm beginning to hate you…_

_

* * *

_

Ashelin hated being angry with people. But people tended to due nothing to stop the anger from happening. They just kept pushing and pushing and pushing…barely even giving her a chance to breathe. And she knew, really knew, that now wasn't the time to worry about it, but images from earlier events kept pounding their way back into her head.

Honestly…it was fogging up her judgment, and it irritated her that she didn't know why…

…Why she felt as if she'd been stabbed in the back.

Though, looking at the present time…her, along with Torn, had been back in Haven for a week, desperately trying to clear the city from its remaining Metal Heads and the few of Errol's robots still activated. And not one to usually act on emotional outlooks, Ashelin did her best to keep herself busy…in order to keep Torn away from uncontrollable harm.

Mostly because it would have been her who inflicted it, but ahem, moving on…

Of course, there was the many missions she had sent him on lately. Even if _missions_ wasn't exactly the perfect name for them. But she had to do something! Not that she knew why, mind you. Lately, she had gone along the reasoning that she just felt that he needed to know his place.

Even if that place was second command to herself. It was still below _her_, dammit!

She nodded at that thought and stretched her aching form, studying the map layouts in front of her. She was currently at Headquarters with the assignment of finding the best routes in Haven for the Freedom League troops to enter the places where Metal Heads were still active. She figured it was better than surveying Torn in his latest _mission_.

_Even though Jinx offered to do it…ahem… _

But honestly, she was just doing her job…organizing troops…and finding people capable of doing things that needed done…and Torn was more than capable to do the _missions _assigned to him. And…and…

Ashelin sighed, giving in. Looking at these maps, while her mind wandered was just giving her a headache.

She knew this whole thing was about that day in Spargus, really she did.

…She just wasn't exactly ready to admit it to herself…

Of course, Ashelin didn't know why she was so angry. It wasn't actually any of her business or concern that Torn and that little _mechanic_ woman were…something that she didn't want to come to terms with at the moment.

It was just so sudden and unexpected. There just weren't even any warning signs! No heated glances between the two, physical contact; hell, she couldn't even remember a time when she'd seen the two exchange more than two words, and now suddenly there a couple?

How did it happen without her knowing?

_Why did it happen without me knowing?_

Ashelin shook her head at that emotional thought. Torn and herself were never really official when it came to the commitment part of their relationship. If you want to call what they had relationship material. As for Jak and Keira…it had just been a lost cause, hadn't it? They just grew apart; nobody could help that…right?

So, really, there was no reason to get upset over the sudden turn of events, right? She would be with Jak…and Torn would just be with…with…

Ashelin growled, slamming her fist onto the desk before her causing some of the papers to flutter to the floor.

_Dammit, Torn…_

He was definitely going on clean up duty in the western unit of city tomorrow. No matter how much he claimed to hate the, as he called them, 'damn tree hugging hippies' on that squad…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Jynxie: Confused? Meh, don't worry, I'm working on re-writing the first six chapters and I plan on uploading them here soon. I just wanted to give you guys SOMETHING since I've been gone for so frickin' long._

_Muse: Dude, I telling you--People here prolly don't even **remember** you! You don't have to do them any favors, ya dumbass!_

_Jynxie: (dejected) But I wanna..._

_Muse: Eh...(grumbling) Damn teenagers and their damn wants..._

_Jynxie: (annoyed) **READ & REVIEW, PLEASE!** (whispers) Prove the jackass Muse wrong!_

_Muse: Hey! Don't think I'm above biting, woman! I'll go beasty on your ass!_

_Jynxie: (narrows eyes) Bring it on, ya squirrel from Hell!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

_Jynxie: Well, I didn't get as many responses as I hoped for. But I can't really expect much after being gone so long and not even uploading all the chapters._

_Muse: (smugly) Exactly, so stop your bitching._

_Jynxie: (growls) I'll give you some bitching..._

_Muse: (eyes widen) Drop the stick, woman._

**Chapter Summary:**_ Jak and company go back to Haven in style. In which, Keira wants to kill everyone, especially Daxter._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Her Fake Smiles**_

**Chapter 8**

_YOU PEOPLE CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! _Was Keira's last thought before the worst of all possible scenarios played out before her.

But that's getting ahead of things. Rewind seventeen minutes and 47 seconds earlier, when the small faction of Haven citizens left in Spargus were waiting in the vehicle hold area for their ride back to the city.

Tensions were high among some, while others (like a certain green haired woman) simply just avoided it by hiding behind their daddy near the exit.

_He's mean, he's green, and he's got an I.Q. that could give you all mental breakdowns, so **beware**!_

Ahem, anyway on to what the others were doing. The latter of Keira was currently leaning casually against the wall, pretending that he wasn't glaring at everyone, but secretly was. _His_ latter was whispering something into Tess' ear and glancing over at Keira, causing the female ottsel to giggle and punch him in the arm. And Onin along with Pecker were meditating near the Dune Hopper vehicle.

All seemed perfectly casual, except for Samos, who was beginning to look slightly nervous with his daughter hovering over him so closely.

"Is something wrong, Keira?"

_Uh…_

"No, of course not." Jak twitched.

"Are you sure?"

_Um--er…_

"Yes. Why?" Jak noticeably cracked his knuckles, and Keira stifled a gulp.

"Just…wondering." Samos inched away from his daughter slightly, but that action just caused her to move all the closer.

He couldn't help it, "Um…Keira, dear?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"Are you _sure_ that you're okay?"

_I--I'm a bad, horrible person who should be shot! Shoot me! Shoot ME!_

"Yes, daddy…perfectly okay."

"Alright, then."

At random, Daxter let out a grin, and casually made his way over to Keira, Tess curiously at his heels, "So…speaking of okay-ness, Keira…I haven't really talked to you much these days, have I?"

Keira glared down at the two ottsels. Daxter was planning something. It was just a feeling she got when ever he was worried about someone's (besides his own) health.

_But I have the capability to make you into bunny slippers…remember that, you cheeky little bastard. _

"No…I guess not." Her voice was giving off the impression that she was a nervous wreck. Which she wasn't of course…

"And well…so how's your saliva-swapping," Keira let out a sudden, shrilly shriek to which Samos raised an eyebrow, "I--I mean your work days going for you?"

_YOU. SHALL. **PAY**!_

"_Fine_, Daxter. Just _fine_," she gritted out, her hands clenched.

Onin and Pecker's shoulders began to shake suddenly with repressed laughter, almost as if they knew exactly what was going on.

Daxter only seemed to get encouragement from this and continued, "So you're _making out _fine?"

"_Daxter_…" she warned. Keira might have brought this all on herself, but that didn't mean that she would refrain from severely injuring the little rat.

Meanwhile, Samos just blinked, obviously still oblivious, and Jak let out a funny sounding cough.

"What? Can't I be curious about my friend's life?" Daxter asked innocently, like he _wasn't_ doing anything wrong.

_You ratty son of a holy precursor bit--_

"Well, why don't you _save_ it for Haven when were alone--"

_And I can kill you without witnesses…_

"--and can talk without all this sand and heat distracting our _moods_."

_Which is going to be a pleasant one on my part, afterwards…_

Daxter grinned, "Oh, Keira! Always thinking of our health! How I love that about you! Such a smart and handy girl!"

Keira glared, but said nothing. His secret references had stopped, so she assumed that he must have finished teasing her…

That is until…

"Speaking of handy: Mechanic's hands…I must admit how jealous I am that Torn must get that kind of treatment daily--"

"DAXTER!" She screamed.

But of course the torment couldn't end there…

"Well, of course, Daxter she does work on his and Ashelin's trinkets to keep them in up to date. In fact the entire Freedom League has gotten the same benefits," Samos stated in his matter-of-fact tone, causing Daxter to grin from ear to ear.

Keira just could have died.

"Oh, _really_? The _whole_ Freedom League, you say? My, my, Keira, you _have _been a busy girl! And Ashelin? _Wow_. I would have never guessed that you of all people swing _that_ way."

Even Jak couldn't help but laugh at that, though he hid it well.

And if Keira wasn't feeling homocidal before, she sure as hell was now. But before she could wring the little rodents neck, fate decided to screw her over worse.

"I believe our _rides_ are here," Pecker stated off-handedly, smirking to himself.

_**Rides**? As in plural? What does that mean?_

She let out a loud, irritated sigh and stomped towards the now opening doors. Though the number of Trans weren't a sight for sore eyes. There was only supposed to be one. ONE. That was it, but there was two.

_Why is there TWO of them? _

"Why's there two of 'em?" Tess asked the question for her.

Samos absently rubbed at his beard, "Supply orders, I suppose."

"S-Supply orders? For _WHAT_?" The old Sage jumped at the amount of venom in his daughters voice. She could just be so moody, though she had just been talking to Daxter so it _was_ understandable.

"U-Um…well, dear, Ashelin ordered it…seems as though certain sectors in the city are low on weapons and such…And the sectors that do have supplies can't afford to give them out to the others, so she ordered to have a shipment of the Wastelander's weapons to be loaded and dropped off."

"But do any of the Freedom League soldiers know how to use those types of weapons?" Daxter asked, depleting from his playful mood.

"Well, of course they do, you dimwit! They're specially trained!" Samos shouted, clearly irritated.

"Yeah, whatever. Calm down, ya old croon."

Samos growled, "Hmph!"

Keira clenched her fists, her mood was shot, "But those are civilian Trans vehicles! Why are they both civilian ones? Why isn't one of them a cargo carrier?"

Samos blinked, "That is a good question. Perhaps we should just ask one of the drivers--"

"Pilots," she gritted out.

"R-right," the Sage gulped, turning to address the young armored man exiting one of the Trans who holding a clipboard close to his chest, "Um…You there! Pilot boy!"

The man glanced at the Sage, his expression saying that he was clearly bored and annoyed with his job, "Yes, sir?"

"Why are these things civilian--"

"We are limited in certain aspects, sir…The cargo ships are being used for the city's clean up," he stated in a monotone voice, walking right past everyone and into the vehicle hold.

Keira shook her head defiantly, and hastily followed after him, "I know that there are tons of sectors that are lacking in supplies! And you plan to fit that many weapons in a small civilian--"

"In _two_ actually," the young man yawned, checking something off on his clip board, as he made his way into Spargus, Keira close at his heels.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWO? HOW ARE _WE_ SUPPOSED TO FIT--"

The door closed, leaving the all the others to gape at it confused.

Pecker turned to Daxter, "Way to go, stupid! You made the handy girl go all weird, aaaarrrrrrk! All that talking and mumbo-jumbo you were saying!"

Daxter blinked, ignoring Pecker's comment, "So, what does this mean, anyway?"

"Ashelin's mad about something," Jak said flatly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Nonsense!" Samos claimed, "They're just lacking in certain aspects. Just as the soldier said."

"Yeah, but supplies aren't the only things that need to be transported. Soldiers themselves need to get to certain areas," Jak sighed, "Ashelin's doing this on purpose…otherwise she would have sent both a cargo and civilian Trans."

"Nonsense," Samos insisted, "What reason would Ashelin have to be upset with us?"

Daxter grinned, "Not us."

"What?"

"That's enough, Dax," Jak said quickly.

Approximately ten minutes later, Keira came back into the hold looking even more annoyed than before, soldiers handling crates of weapons behind her.

"We have to split up…they can't fit all of us into one Trans." She knew what was going on the minute she saw the two Trans. She hadn't meant to snap at her father, but she wasn't having the best of days. Because just as she knew about the Trans, she also knew what Jak would say to it.

"We'll ride together, Keira. We're the tallest ones here, so that would just leave more room in the other Trans for everyone else. "

And of course her father would agree to it, "That's a smart idea. Don't you think so, Keira?"

She forced a grin, "Sure…"

_YOU PEOPLE CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!_

* * *

Now, it wasn't everyday that a person got an opportunity to spend an unimaginable amount of hours in a cramped, over-heated space with their ex. Not to mention its lack of escape, good music, and stuffed seating, but still it was an _opportunity_. And since it was such, Keira decided to give it her best. 

Even if her best was completely avoiding eye contact and/or pretending that the vast desert, which filled to the brim with sand, sand, and more frickin' _sand, _was even remotely interesting. Through the Trans dark, dirty window no less.

And it wasn't as if she was doing it on purpose or anything. She was just…lacking…in…social skills when it came to these kinds of situations. You know, growing up on an island filled with old people, a pervert, and a mute could do that to a person.

Though, Jak didn't seem to have a problem with any kind of activity that revolved around avoidance. Mostly because he was doing anything but. Staring at her, for example, seemed to be his favorite past time for the last hour. And damn if he wasn't good at it. It was that look that told everyone and everything that whoever he was giving it to was ultimately on his bad side.

_I don't see how I did anything, though… _she thought hotly, furiously swiping the sweat from her forehead.

Anything that _he_ knew about, anyway. And yeah, sure, she wanted him to be a little jealous and all, but he didn't have to look at her as if she was some kind of puppy killer or something.

_Hmph…would Daxter count as a puppy, anyway?_

She coughed suddenly at her random thought, and shifted nervously around her rock hard seat. This earned her an arched eyebrow along with her killer-of-cute-pudgy-furballs look.

"Didn't see much of you around Spargus…it almost seemed as if you were avoiding me…" Keira twitched, but said nothing to his mumbled comment.

_Haha! You have no proof…_

"Listen…if this whole hostility thing is about anything that I said--" she cut him abruptly off by slamming the back of her head against the wall. And, no, she didn't do it on purpose, her head just _slipped_.

She let out another cough, though this one seemed to be louder and more forced, "Um…_ow_…honestly, who trains these guys to pilot?"

Jak blinked, and sat back, stretching his arms across the head of the seat.

"So, that's how it's going to be, huh?" His tone seemed to hold the essence of annoyance, but Keira either refused to abide by it, or didn't catch it.

_Damn right that's how it's going to be._

"Sorry, you say something?" She couldn't remember a time in her life when her voice had been so high and perky. She almost sounded like Tess. Not that there was anything wrong with Tess' voice, it just suited the blond woman better than it did her.

"Talk to me, Keira," it was more a demand than a request

"About what, Jak?" Did she ever mention the fact that she hated acting oblivious?

"You damn well know what!"

_Well, aren't we happy this morning?_

"It's too hot to talk, Jak, can't it wait 'til we're in Haven?" She asked sweetly, almost too sweetly.

"KEIRA!"

The young mechanic woman sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for this. Honestly, it wasn't like she meant to avoid him during the last week while they were in Spargus. In fact, she really didn't even know why she did.

It wasn't like he hit a soft spot during that conversation after Torn and Ashelin left, right? She wasn't weak minded enough to be hurt by petty things such as words…right?

_R__ight._

"Are you still with Ashelin, Jak?" She didn't mean to say that, but it just came out before she could stop herself.

Yet, her question seemed to have caught him off-guard either way.

"Wh-what? I…never said--" he mumbled curling back into his seat, his forceful tone suddenly gone, "I-I mean…I didn't mean…Ashelin, and…I just," he shook his head, "Y-yes…Yes I am."

"Then stop it," she hissed darkly, again without meaning too.

Though, Jak backed off quickly enough.

_

* * *

_

_Four Hours Later…Haven city…_

Torn had tried not to hyperventilate. Really he had. It wasn't like he purposely attempted to not show up at the peer where Keira and the others were soon to arrive. And it wasn't as if he was afraid of standing there by himself with Ashelin (because he wasn't!)

He was just…a tad bit paranoid over the fact that Keira actually would show up…along with Jak.

_Especially along with Jak. _

Not that he was afraid of Jak either…he just didn't exactly feel safe with his dark side boiling close to the surface. And of course the damn mechanic woman would expect him to do something _romance_ related (he shivered at the thought of public affection) after having not seen her for a week. After all the were a _couple_, and that's just what couples did.

And maybe the whole public affection thing wouldn't have to be so bad if a deranged soldier woman and a crazy ass blond guy weren't the public. Honestly, could there be any other people that wanted to murder him _and_ watch every move he made?

"What time did they say they'd arrive?" Ashelin's voice caused him to jump slightly, but he quickly recovered and answered.

"Not sure…they had to make the stops to the western sectors to drop off the supplies, so Mar knows how long that'll take. These soldiers are so damn reckless."

"Reckless, but effective. They keep the people calm," Ashelin calmly, the trace of anger in her voice gone for once.

Torn grinned, maybe she was done being upset with him. Either that, or she did something drastic to surfise.

"Yeah…I guess," he scratched at the back of his neck, "So…do you think that…once the city's all cleared out of Metal Heads and cleaned up…the war will finally be declared over?"

"Don't be a fool, Torn. It'll never be over, not with those damn monster still breathing on this earth." And that was the end of that conversation. One, because Ashelin's voice was a pissed off one again, and Two because the Trans was here.

"Great," he muttered under his breath.

_Just frickin' great…_

"You must have missed her," Ashelin said calmly as the two hover vehicles made their landing.

Torn twitched. "Yeah…"

_Like a fat kid loves running the mile in gym._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Jynxie: (scratches head) It's weird uploading all this stuff again. I haven't even seen it in a while, and my writing's improved a lot since I wrote this originally._

_Muse: (shrugs) Meh, well, what are you gonna do? That's life._

_Jynxie: (twitches) 'The hell does fanfiction have to do with my actual life? It's just a hobby._

_Muse: I meant **my** life--Who the hell cares about you?_

_Jynxie: Ugh...(turns to viewers)_ **R and R**_, all, and expect an update soon. (growls at Muse) Where the hell did that damn stick go..._

**Love, peace,**

**Jynx, Muse **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

_Jynxie: Meh..._

_Muse: Meh, what?_

_Jynxie: Rewriting the first six chapters is hard, man. I've only gotten the first two done..._

_Muse: Hmm...guess meh works then._

_Jynxie: Eh, no worries, though--I'll get 'em finished one way or another. But until then--THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME! ESPECIALLY SENSE THIS STORY IS SORTA CONFUSIN'!_

_Muse: (rubs ears) Owww..._

_Jynxie: Well, anyway, enjoy. And stop bitching, Muse._

_Muse: Oh, bite me._

**Chapter Summary: **_The Jealousy Act begins! So, Keira rants, slaps, and scratches, and Torn suffers…**really **suffers (but, come on, what's new there?)._

* * *

_**Her Fake Smiles**_

**Chapter 9**

That was just it. Every single one of the bastards had to die. Especially the blond guy. _Yeah_…he was really getting on his nerves. With all his pretty boy tactics and macho moves. Just who in the hell did he think he was?

And that damn _evil _red head…ooo, yeah…she had to go too. And that god forsaken little weasel rat thing had to die because--because he was just there! And he was talking! And not just _talking_ talking, but really talking that damn annoying talk. What damn annoying talk, you may ask? It's that damn annoying one that he talks! Oh, you would know the one.

But enough about that damn not _talking_ talking but annoyingly talking squirrel. That green dude was watching him, not his green dude that he had known for years as the Shadow, but that _really_ old psychotic father figure one who was obsessed with cleaning things. Honestly, who in the hell would _clean_ something that an old _green_ guy told them too?

Oh, but not to forget the ring leader of it all! Because none of these _evil _people could possibly compare to the demon creature attached to his side. Oh, no, not a damn one of them! Because she was _so_ evil, that evil would need a completely different definition just describe at least a quarter of how _evil _she really was.

And if people hadn't already figured out that it was this so called _evil_ woman's fault that he was drunk, then they just did! Not that he needed to get drunk to _pretend_ to be on a date, mind you. He wasn't actually drunk when the whole thing started! Paranoid to the point sudden convulsions, yes, but not drunk!

If fact he was so _not_ completely wasted that he could remember the exact conversation that triggered it! The drinking, anyway…

The two Trans had just arrived, and, surprisingly, instead of the whole public affections scenario that he had been trying desperately to both physically and mentally prepare himself for, Keira walked out of the hover vehicle, seemingly in a rage, grabbed his arm and dragged him all the way into the Naughty Ottsel, ignoring the fetal looks of Ashelin and the rest exiting the Trans. He had been too shocked to say anything about her man handling him, that and the fact that he was afraid that she might have dug her nails even deeper into his skin if he had upset her. He really did like his skin, after all.

But once they were in the Naughty Ottsel, she quickly released him and made a hurried check around the bar, he guessed it was to make sure that it was, in fact, empty. Afterwards, she strode right up to him, and hissed.

_Or was it more like a strangled growl?_

Ahem, anyway…she let out a low, animal-like sound and outright screeched at him, "He insulted ME! _ME_! How in the hell does some jackass like him have the nerve to insult _ME_! ME, being the girl that _HE DUMPED_ for a damn, stupid--"

"Nice to see you too," he dared, "And Ashelin may be a bit--naïve when it comes to certain things, _as in loyalty_, but I don't think--"

"LET ME FINISH!" He could have sworn that the entire sector shook.

_Eep…ounce of bravery gone…_

"Yes, ma'am," he squeaked.

Keira took at deep breath, and poked him hard in the chest as if to prove her frustration, "_FOUR_ GOD FORSAKEN _HOURS_ WITH THAT BLOND _PRICK_," he really did have to smile at that, "TORN! I HAD TO SPEND _FOUR HOURS _WITH HIM! AND HE STARED AT _ME_ LIKE _I_ DID SOMETHING WRONG! WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT ALL ABOUT, HUH!"

He instinctively took a step back. And, no, it wasn't out of fear! It was just to keep himself from bodily harm.

"N-Now, Keira," he tried, hoping to calm the deranged woman down, "What does this have to do with me? I didn't stick you in the Trans with him. I didn't do anything--"

"_YES YOU DID!_" His height and ego had just literally shrunk about ten inches.

"B-But I was h-here in Haven, Keira…I couldn't have--"

"YOU LET THAT _WOMAN_ SEND TWO _CIVILIAN _TRANS, TORN!"

_I…what?_

"I-I did not." Yes, a golden rule of woman: If you have no idea what the hell they're talking about, then you either agree with every damn thing that they're saying or deny, deny, deny…and then run away. It this case: deny whatever shit she has on _YOU_ and _flee_!

"YES YOU DID!" Unfortunately for him though, she had him cornered, and he _couldn't_ flee for his miserable life.

_Why do you hate me, God? WHY!_

"Keira, please…I'm sure your father and everyone else we be coming in here soon, and I don't think it's safe for you to be screaming at me like a mad woman, when we're supposed to be in love…or whatever…"

She hissed, "We _like _each other! Not love!"

_And thank God for that…though, the liking thing may be going a bit too far…_

"'Kay…whatever you want…"

_Please-oh-please, someone get their ass in here and get this creature away from me!_

"DAMN RIGHT!" The mechanic woman let out a harsh sounding sigh, and backed herself up into one of the empty booths, cradling her forehead against her palms.

Torn just blinked, slowly moving away from his corner, and wondering if she was having a seizure or expecting him to do something. Not that he would, but he could still think about it.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, though the apology sounded forced, "It was just a _long _ride…I needed someone to take it out on…"

_Gee…that makes me feel all warm and gooey inside…_He thought sarcastically, while unconsciously sliding into the seat across from her.

"Was it really _that _bad?" He didn't even bother to fake concern, she obviously didn't care too greatly about his opinion (or _feelings_) on such matters, anyway.

"No…" she admitted, mumbling, "but it's just been a bad week…and…he hates me…"

"Who Jak? How do you figure that?"

_Last I checked he wanted to murder me for even thinking of speaking with you…_

Keira shook her head and repeated the phrase, "He hates me…"

_O…kay?_

What was he supposed to say to that? That he was sorry, or that she was just exaggerating? What? Sure, Keira was a bit…_nuts_, but she wasn't hate-able, right?

"Um…no he…doesn't?" Torn let out a dry cough, he really wasn't good at comforting people. Especially women. Since, you know, they tended to cry…and stuff. Or come at you with guns depending on the lack of anger management skills.

Though she, surprisingly, smiled, obviously going for a subject change, "So then…did you find out if Ashelin cares or not?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, thinking of a good solid answer for that question, but before he could say anything Daxter came sprinting in shouting at the top of his lungs.

"THERE SHALL BE NO RELATIONSHIP-RELATED DOINGS ON OR IN _MY_ BAR, UNLESS THERE'S A CAMERA INVOVLED OR IT'S ME DOING--" the Ottsel suddenly took notice that Torn and Keira were sitting _innocently_ (as in not doing anything _dirty_) in one of the booths, "i-it…Heh…Oh…um…"

Keira blinked.

Torn twitched.

Daxter stared.

"Yeah…I'm just gonna…um…walk slowly out…and…pretend that this…never happened…and…yeah…I'm gone…" He quickly scurried out, though only to be carried in a few seconds later by a very aggravated looking Jak, with the rest in toe.

"Oh, I guess I was wrong to alarm you, rodent, arrrkkkk…they weren't doing much of anything," Pecker amusedly told the disgruntled Daxter, who in turn shouted a few curses the monkey-birds way.

Keira coughed nervously at this and sent a glare Torn's way, as if completely forgetting everything that she had just told him and how semi-civil their conversation had been getting.

But he just continued to twitch.

_I'm sitting near you, woman, what more do you want? Because I swear to all that is holy that I'm not going to prove that idiot weasel right and--_

"Torn," she gritted out only loud enough for him to hear, "this is it! Do something! They're all here now!"

He simply continued his thought process in words, "Dude, I am not screwing you on the bar." Only problem with that statement was that he forgot to whisper it.

And then there was silence and a very evil mechanic woman and about four others preparing for the kill.

One guess as to who was at the top of their hit list.

Though, getting back to the present time, which was after at least two hours of an awkward moment, drinking, celebrating everyone's safe arrival, and, of course, drinking, Keira had laughed his horrid statement off with a non-too-gentle punch to his arm and an evil based move that had her curled at his side with his arm around her back and on her hip.

Then, of course, came her father's lecturing and Keira claiming that she wanted to surprise him with his and her _relationship_, and…and goddamn was she getting good at lying. It was almost unnatural, if that's possible. Though, Samos had beaten the crap out of Daxter with his cane/log while yelling at him for the Ottsel's sick jokes about his little girl, which was kind of funny even if he had no idea what the quarrel was about.

He was glad to say, though, that he wasn't the only one drunk; Jak had a few too many as well. The only bad thing about that (which there always seemed that there was a bad thing on his part) was that Jak wasn't a very stable drunk, nor was he a very good one.

The blond hero just kind of slurred and glared, and that was basically it. In a stranger sense, Jak kind of reminded Torn of himself the night in Spargus when he had run after Keira after seeing the hero with Ashelin. The tables had certainly turned, though he didn't know whether it was for the best or not.

"Quit digging your dirty _man _nails into my side!" Came a strangle hiss from his right, knocking him out of his thoughts.

He sent a narrowed look out of the corner of his eye, "My nails are not dirty, wench!"

"Don't call me a wench, jackass!"

"Then don't insult my _perfectly clean _nails!"

"Oh, don't even get me started on--"

They suddenly both stopped talking and plastered on a grin as Jak stumbled past them to go outside. Couldn't let the man think that they were possible getting hostile towards each other, now could they?

The sound of Jak throwing up was almost as loud as the music blaring throughout the bar. Torn scoffed at this.

"Saves the world from complete destruction from a giant centipede and robot, but can't down few drinks without blowing out his insides…Wow…"

Keira just shook her head, whispering, "Leave him alone. I happen to know that you suck at drinking too."

"Hey, I may suck at it, but not as much as he does. Come on, the little sissy sounds like he's dying!" He defended.

"Quit making fun of him! He doesn't drink that much, so his body isn't used to it!"

"And that's my fault?"

"In a way, _YES_!"

"Pu-lease!"

"Don't you _'pu-lease' _me! And be respectful! He's still a hero!"

He smirked, tightening his hold on the girls waist, "Is telling both you and him to _BITE ME _respectful enough for you?"

Keira let out an offended gasp and outright clawed his arm. _Hard_.

Torn screeched, pulling away from her to cradle his injury, "NOW WHO'S DIGGING THE DIRTY NAILS INTO SKIN, MAN! THAT AIN'T EVEN RIGHT! I WANT MY LAWYER, DAMMIT!"

And suddenly they were, once again, the center of attention. Specifically the _un_wanted kind of attention.

_Well, there you go…the turning of tables is definitely a bitch all the way…**All the frickin' way**…_ he concluded sullenly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Jynxie: (reading reviews from last chapter) Heeey, apparently I'm not the only one that thinks you're a total asshole, Muse._

_Muse: (twitches) Oh, don't be hatin'. You know I'm uber awesome._

_Jynxie: (annoyed) Oh, yes, I can just feel the...**uber**-ness...leaking its way off of your jackass self._

_Muse: (nodding) Damn straight--Wait--What?_

_Jynxie: Indeed._

_Muse: Huh?_

_Jynxie: Alright._

_Muse: 'The hell are you talking about?_

_Jynxie: Your mom._

_Muse: My WHAT?!_

_Jynxie: (sighs) Just shut up, Muse._

_**Love, Peace,**_

_**Jynx, Muse**_

**_P.S. REVIEW, PLLLLZZZZZZ! Your guys' comments are more than welcome!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

_Jynxie: Yay! Chapter...er..._

_Muse: Four?_

_Jynxie: Yes! Chapter four is here! All edited and revised for you guys!_

_Muse: But in actuality, isn't this really chapter ten?_

_Jynxie: (hisses) Stop looking into specifics, Muse!_

_Muse: (shrinks back) M-My bad..._

_Jynxie: (grins, and turns to readers) Also…just for fun…you people might want to notice some of the similarities of people's thoughts and certain events in this chapter. Uh--And I think you'll understand why I say this once you read…So…Enjoy!_

_Muse: Yes…enjoy...(twitches)_

_Jynxie: What?_

_Muse: I just hate you._

_Jynxie: (shrugs) Eh...You're not the first._

_**PS: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU PEOPLE ARE TOO NICE!**_

**Chapter Summary: **_The Jealously Act continues! Jak has developed a sense of denial, Ashelin plots peoples' deaths, Torn decides to be a whiney bitch, and Keira's upgrades to 'just touch my damn chest already, so I can kick your ass'! Remember: All's fair in love, war, and 'bitch step off my man' phrases! _

* * *

_**Her Fake Smiles**_

**Chapter 10**

_FLASHBACK:_

_Lesson Two…Forms of Communication:_

_Torn sat stiffly with his back against the bed's headboard. Keira had gone to find a bathroom ten minutes ago, and he had been left to do nothing except… _

"_Think of something that we should work on for tomorrow," is what she had told him to do before leaving._

_Psht…like he had any ideas. It wasn't like he did this all the time; it wasn't a hobby of his! He honestly didn't even know why he agreed. The whole idea seemed farfetched and ridiculous._

_Causing a guy like Jak and a woman like Ashelin to feel jealousy wasn't going to do anything except piss the two of them off. At least, that's what Torn thought. _

_In the back of his mind, he just had a feeling that the whole REVENGE plot was going to completely backfire and leave him on his ass wondering what happened. Not that he wasn't already on his ass wondering what's happened…It'd just be worse if it was because of some events that he didn't even want to partake in._

'_**So then…Why am I doing this?' **He thought, irritably, '**Oh, wait…I remember…that crazy chick screwed with my mind and manipulated me in my weakened/hung-over state right after Jak tried to kill me. Damn that conniving little wench and that rat bastard that wants me to suffer…'**_

_Actually, he was quite sure that both Jak and Keira wanted him to suffer. And Torn didn't really know how he was going to get through this. _

"_I think I know how we're going to get through this!" Keira cried excitedly, slamming through the door._

_Torn jumped, and tried desperately to blend himself into the bed. It was weird enough that they were doing this crap, and that Keira was thoroughly enjoying herself, but reading his mind was just a bit too much!_

"_What, is pissing an inspiration to you or something?" He sneered, deciding to hide his discomfort._

_Keira outwardly grimaced at his vulgar comment, but didn't seem to let it effect her mood._

"_No, you jerk, it just came to me when I was walking back," she said calmly, closing the door._

_He stared at her, slightly annoyed, and straightened himself up on her bed._

"_Well?"_

_She didn't answer, only hastily hopped onto the bed, and crawled over to him. This inevitably caused him to get fearful and curl slightly back._

"_Wh-What are you doing?" He asked nervously, feeling like prey that was about to get pounced and eaten alive._

"_This…" she said slyly, leaning over him and pressing her hands to his chest._

"_Keira!" He squeaked, pressing himself further into the bed._

_Had she lost her mind? What in the hell was she doing? Was she--Was she…Was she **coming on **to him?_

'_**Holy crap, I think the world just imploded…'**_

"_K-Keira…" Was it suddenly getting hotter in there? "Why are you--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He let out a loud yelp, and surprisingly banged his head against the head post._

_That little wench just pinched him! She goes from seductively rubbing his chest just to giving a full blown welt!_

"_What in the hell was that for!" He hissed, pushing her back._

_Keira just grinned and pulled herself into a sitting position, while he scrunched himself into a human ball._

"_It's called repressing, silly," she laughed, pulling her knees to her chest._

"_Re-repressing? What the hell do you mean repressing? You pinched me!" That vile, satanic woman was messing with his head again!_

"_I mean…" she sighed, giving him a bored look, "We obviously don't like each other well enough to want to make-out in front of people or show public affections."_

"_Yeah. So…?" Now she had his attention._

"_So…we repress the fact that we have to like each other by doing something totally different than what it looks like to others." Keira said matter-of-factly, looking as if she wanted to pat herself on the back for her genius._

_He, on the other hand…_

'_**Screw the world…I think my mind's just caved into itself…'**_

"_Okay…so, you're saying that instead of putting your **lack **of moves on me," she sent him a glare, "You'll be injuring me?"_

"_Basically, yes." _

_It was his turn to glare. "And…you see no problem with this?"_

"_Nope," she answered giddily._

_Oh, how he wanted shoot himself right in the ass for agreeing to this whole thing._

"_Fine, so then what do **I** do the **repress **it?" The word rolled off his tongue like sharp knives._

"_I'm sure you'll think of something," she said distractedly, directing her attention to other musings._

'_**Yeah…sure. Just as soon as Jak pushes me out a window…' **he thought, suddenly in a really bad mood._

_Just how in the hell was he supposed to repress the knowledge that he would be doing relationship-related things with Keira? No matter how tempting it was to give Keira a smack on the head while pretending to get feisty, or pull her hair while running his fingers through it, he couldn't really hurt her. She was a woman, afterall…it just didn't really seem to be the right thing to do in his book._

_He sighed, " You do realize that we're probably going to develop a very unhealthy mental disease from doing this."_

_Keira just glanced at her nails._

"_I've come to terms with this."_

"_And we're probably going to go to hell too," he mused, desperately thinking of repressing material he could use._

"_Well, of course," she answered tiredly._

"_So, then…"_

"_Got any ideas?"_

_He twitched, "Not a damn one…"_

"_Hn…I'm sure you'll think of something."_

"_So you've said…" he said, shrugging._

'_**Man, am I so screwed…' **_

* * *

_PRESENT:_

Torn was a conniving little ass as far as Jak was concerned. Honestly, who in the hell did that guy think he was? Touching all over Keira like that. It was obvious that she didn't want him too, since she had clawed him! So, why was he still at it? Why the hell did he still have his _damn_, _dirty, evilly perverted _hands on her?

Oh, right…because he was dating her. Torn was dating _his _ex. _His_. The woman that used to be _his_. A part of that really irked him. It felt like Torn was just helping himself to Jak's leftovers. In a…crueler sense.

But Keira was still his friend. And she was anything but leftovers. So, really…uh--

_God, Torn's just a bastard…_

Yes, that's what he was getting at. Torn was a bastard, and Jak was onto his little game. Since Jak was with Ashelin, which was Torn's ex…er--sort of…Anyway, Torn just decided to date Keira to get back at him. So…that had to be the reason why he was feeling so pissed (and a _little_ drunk) at the moment. Because he knew that Torn was just using Keira for--uh…to make him mad! Yeah, and--and he…uh…He didn't like to be mad!

And he also didn't like the idea of Torn _using_ Keira. It was just despicable. Seriously…what other reason was there for him to date the mechanic woman? Other than her looks, smarts, beautiful eyes, smooth and wavy hair, or her mechanic's hands--er…um…

_Damn, stupid Daxter and his half-assed jokes!_

Anyway, Torn had said that the two of them had been dating for awhile…but Jak didn't buy that. He probably just said that to look less suspicious!

But then…why didn't Keira deny it? She wouldn't lie to him right? Unless Torn manipulated her into agreeing with him! He was obviously evil enough to.

Plus, who threatened to sic their lawyer on their girlfriend of god knows how long? And who passes up the opportunity to screw on the bar--

_Oh, god dammit Daxter! You and your stupid--ah! You're infecting me with your perverted sickness!_

Um…Yes, so…Torn was a lying, self-centered, and completely evil little troll. So, that was obviously reason enough for Jak to feel so damn infuriated at the sight of Tattooed Wonder practically undressing _his_ ex with his beady little eyes. There was just no other reason, right?

It wasn't like he cared that the stupid ex stealing jackass was dating Keira. He just cared that--er…he was doing it for all the wrong reasons! Yeah…So, really, it was in the hero's best interest to _make_ Keira hear him out so that she could drop the morbid little weasel on his ass…preferably during a hail storm, though rain would suffice.

And just because she was upset with him right now, for reasons even he wasn't sure of, didn't mean that she wouldn't forgive and forget, right? Keira wasn't one to hold grudges, right? Right?

_Of course not…and I'm sure that hate-filled glare she's sending me right now…is just--er…a pray for tomorrow…kinda thing…Y-yeah…and I'm sure she's not meaning to snuggle closer to Torn…or rub his arm…or--oh, god! Get a room!_

Honestly, she didn't have to draw little circles on his chest, or press her cheek against his neck.And--And that _dick _didn't have to be enjoying it so damn much!

_That's it…I can't take this crap…I'm gonna go and pretend to throw up again…_

He stood from his stool at the bar to go make-up puking noises again only to have his hand grabbed by Ashelin, who was seated next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, though her attention didn't seem to be on him. In fact, she seemed to be looking right past him.

But Jak couldn't think of any reason why Ashelin would want to look at Torn and _his_ ex, so, assuming that she was just a little buzzed, he answered.

"Just need some fresh air--" he started, trying to sound a bit sick, hoping that she'd by it like the last time.

No such luck.

"How about we just go?" she cut him off, her voice tense, "I'm getting a migraine from all this crap…"

"The music…or Daxter's sad excuse for a drunken strip tease?" he questioned, glancing at his very drunk and disoriented friend across the room.

"Yeah, sure…can we just _go_?" Jak was slightly unsettled by the obvious venom in the governess' tone.

"Uh…sure?"

_Not like I wanted to stay for the show, anyway…_

Tomorrow he would try and talk to Keira…since she was obviously _busy_. Also, he didn't think that he could go near Torn without rip his head off.

_Ooo, that was a bit morbid…_

Yeah…he definitely just needed to sleep on this whole ordeal, then things would be better…better and--and why was Ashelin dragging him towards _his_ ex's and the pricks table?

_Ah, crap…_

* * *

Keira wasn't having fun. Anyone with eyes could see that. And Torn wasn't having fun either. But that was just Torn, she highly doubted it was because of their specific position at the moment. 

And, in all honesty, she didn't want to be this close to the angry guy. She didn't _want_ to be all cuddled up to him, while pretending to whisper cute things in his ear (in real life they really weren't cute at all, and most of the threats weren't legal!) And she really, _really _didn't want to be secretly writing a hate-letter on his chest or scratching her face on his neck or attempting to poke his eye out with her nose.

It was all just annoying. Especially since Jak _wasn't_ jealously beating the crap out of Torn for touching her…even if SHE was the one doing most of the touching. Seriously, the dread locked weirdo hadn't even moved since she had given his arm that tiny little scratch.

_Honestly, men can be such babies…_

The only reaction she had gotten out of the man was either a twitch or a sneeze…right in her hair (in which he found it quite necessary to state that whatever came out of his nostrils would probably blend in, anyway).

The disgusting, whiney little bastard. Just because she had clawed him, for _insulting her _she might add, didn't give him the right to just leave all the work to her. And he obviously was too busy being upset with her to notice that not only Jak, but ASHELIN was staring right at them with a look on her face that could kill.

And of course this look just HAD to be pointed right at _her_! Though…she was the only one doing anything, so she supposed that it was justified…

Damn lazy, stupid men and their stupid pride! He was making such a big deal over a little mark that was only bleeding a tiny, _tiny _bit. Why'd he have to be such a friggin' pansy? Why couldn't he see that she was left to glare at Jak all by her lonesome while he sulked?

Yeah, that's right 'glaring at Jak'…the jerk deserved it…after all the things he had said to her. But it was just another one of Torn's jobs that she was doing! HE was the one who was supposed to be glaring at Jak, not her! Torn was better at making it obvious, but did he care? Noooo…he had to be a little butt headed cold fish.

Man, he was really messing with her head; making her feel all self-conscious. Was she just really that bad at acting? Or was he just really good at remaining indifferent?

Keira had even seriously considered taking her acting to the next level, but she wasn't that bold…four hours of practice in a little hotel-like room didn't turn you into a movie star. She wasn't going to touch Torn anywhere below the belt…

_Eww! I'd probably be too tempted to burn off my hand, anyway! _

She shivered at the thought, and could almost _feel _Torn smirk at her discomfort. Ooo, how she wanted to punch him right in the gut then knee him right in the groin; that'd give him something far better to whine about!

Though, in all honesty, it wasn't that hard acting for the both of them. She'd really just be doing something totally different, while it only looked to others like she was loving on Torn.

_Psht…please…_

It was her way of blocking it all out: Make his life hell, while people coo at her seemingly sweet intentions. She had yet to find out what Torn's way was. A part of her wondered if he even had one…

_Guh… _She shivered again, _He had **better** have one._

Keira didn't want to imagine Torn actually wanting to kiss and touch her with no strings attached (though, they had yet to kiss since the incident in Spargus, thank the precursors). The mere thought of it did nothing but creep her out.

_What am I thinking…Torn would never like me like that…since he's **obviously** into boobzilla-like women…_

"Heads up," Torn said lightly into her ear, causing her to come out of her thoughts and involuntarily feel a tingly sensation with him breathing hot air down her neck, "They're coming over…"

Keira didn't miss her chance. "Decided to suck it up like a big boy?" She whispered, grinning.

Torn just gritted out, "Heh, heh, _bite me_…"

"Oh, Torn, I thought you learned you're lesson after the little scratch I gave you that that phrase doesn't get you anywhere…"

"Little my ass! But fine, then how about you just kiss my gri--What's up?" he quickly cut his insult off upon the arrival of the two 'targets'.

Keira quickly turned her head away from Torn's ear to face them. She hesitantly cracked a smile.

"You two leaving already?" She tried to sound sweet…she really did.

Jak was the only one that didn't seem to catch it, or was just too out of it to notice.

"Yeah, Ashelin's got a bit of a headache, so--" he started, but Ashelin cut him off, her tone firm and powerful.

"Yes, _we're_ leaving…_together_," the red head made it a point to latch onto Jak's arm.

_Yes, that's a common thing to do when you're a couple, you damn conniving--_

Keira felt Torn's body suddenly go rigid. But she oddly didn't feel much for Ashelin's simple action, other than a slight annoyance with her making it so obvious…but as long as they weren't _all_ over each other, she was fine.

"Just thought we'd come and say goodbye. I hope that we didn't _interrupt _anything…"

"Oh, no, we--" Keira started, nervously. Of course, Torn just had to feel differently, though.

"Actually," he scoffed, practically pulling Keira onto his lap, causing an unacknowledged yelp from the mechanic.

Unacknowledged from everyone but Jak, that is. He looked like he wanted to rip Torn's head off.

"You _did_ kind of _interrupt something_…" Keira twitched at his sudden smugness.

Ten seconds ago he had completely ignored her antics, and now look at him.

_Hey, hey, hey! Watch the hands buddy--Ugh! He's all over my leg! Make him stop! Come on, Jak, now's as good a time as any to kick the guys ass! Do it, do it, do IIIIIIIIT!_

She knew that Torn's sudden actions were only because of Ashelin. But damn it… he didn't have to act so _well_.

"Oh, well, then I _apologize_," Ashelin practically hissed, as she pulled Jak closer. Now, when Keira had decided that Jak and Ashelin being _all_ over each other was in need in order to catch her interest…that wasn't meant to give Ashelin a friggin' invitation.

_Okay, now she's just irritating me…_

The governess didn't have to act so _well _either! If she wanted Torn so much, then she could have him! But she didn't have to rub all over Jak just because Torn decided that he'd throw her all over himself.

_Hn…That sounded weird… _

All Ashelin had to do was _dump_ _Jak_. Or he her…which ever worked. They didn't have cause a damn friction or anything!

Because, in the back of Keira's mind, the sight before her really did hurt. And hurt was the last thing that she wanted to gain out of this.

_All I want is for you to feel the same thing that I do, Jak…_

"Oh, you don't have to _apologize_," Torn resistively snapped, resting his chin on Keira's shoulder and temporarily snapping her out of her thoughts, "Just go home and try to stop your _pounding _headache."

Jealously really did bring out the worst in people, she realized. Her and Torn's best acting only took place during the moments that were filled to the brim with it. Torn's more so than hers, it seemed.

Though, Keira would never admit how timid she felt with Torn this close to her. Sitting next to each other was one thing, but her sitting in the guy's lap was another. Keira liked to pride herself on how self-controlled she was; it wasn't like she spend a whole lot of time in such a position with Jak when she was with him. All in all, she was just struggling to hind her embarrassment.

_Gotta stay focused…ignore his damn perverted little hands, and just suck it up… _She hastily told herself.

"Enjoy the rest of your night," Ashelin said coolly, though her eyes were filled with a lot more emotions that were making Keira feel guilty again. Almost like the day in Spargus, except this time, Ashelin was retaliating with Jak. And that annoyed her.

Annoyed her maybe a little _too_ much.

"Yeah…you too--" And that was when she unconsciously shifted herself up and cut off Torn's sarcastic filled comment with a fierce kiss. A fierce kiss that she knew that she was eventually going to regret giving him…especially when he responded to it. But at the moment she really didn't give a damn. Though, the rest of the rooms population seemed to.

_You hurt me, Jak…and no matter how horrible it sounds…I want to make you hurt too. Forget embarrassment…_

Even if he was a hero, he was still human…and she had the rest of her life to make all this up to him…Just not now.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Jynxie: Woo...almost done writing the actual chapter three._

_Muse: So you're actually remembering everything you had written for the first six chapters?_

_Jynxie: Eh...barely._

_Muse: Guess that works._

_Jynxie: (shrugs) Meh...(turns to viewers) Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! And as always _**REVIEW**

_Muse: (annoyed) Can't stress the reviewing enough can you?_

_Jynxie: Hey, if I'm a whore for anything, it's reviews._

_Muse: Oh, that's wrong._

_Jynxie: (glares) **You're** wrong._

* * *

_Ha, really though,_** R and R** _please._

_Love, Peace,_

**Jynx N Muse**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

_Jynxie: Soooo...where have I been, you ask? Well, see that's actually a pretty funny story--_

_Muse: That nobody wants to hear...so, yeah--Enjoy!_

_Jynxie: (twitches) I **hate** you, Muse._

**Chapter Summary**: _Kind of a filler chapter: After thoughts, Torn being weird, Ashelin and Jak having a lil' tiff, the usual…_

* * *

_**Her Fake Smiles**_

**Chapter 11**

They hadn't said anything to each other since it happened. Jak had walked out, not saying a word, and Ashelin had followed. And anyone with half a brain could have figured out why.

Their ex's were all over each other. Why shouldn't they walk away?

…Because that just made it all the more obvious that it really pissed them off?

Who knew that it would bother such strong willed people so much? Ashelin didn't know. All she knew was that she loved Torn. Loved him as a partner, as a fellow commanding officer…and as a friend. _Just_ a friend. So, she had no reason to be angry. It wasn't like Keira was an endanger to his health or anything a good _friend _should be concerned about; she…was a nice girl…

_Kind…of… _

And just because Torn decided that, without anymore fear of dying from some alien force, he would finally start to live a slightly normal life…even if he decided to start with the mechanic girl…it didn't give her any right to feel the type of things she was feeling.

So, burying all the urges to pull Keira off of Torn and show her their maker, she had followed Jak out of the newly refurnished Naughty Ottsel and into her Freedom League issued hover-car.

And now here they were, after driving through a twenty minute silence, awkward glances, and with enough tension in the air to crush the thickest substance.

But…they needed to talk. They _had_ too. Ashelin didn't want it to be like this. She didn't want to be in an awkward predicament with Jak! Not with the guy, who she felt could really understand her. Not with her and they rest of the world's hero.

So, she took a deep breath and…

"Jak--"

…was cut off by the blonde's non-too happy voice.

"Care to tell me what the hell all that was about?"

She flinched, tightening her grip on the wheel, saying softly, "What are you talking about?"

His voice was tense, "Hugging onto me like that…talking to Torn like he had done something wrong…Seemed as if you were doing it out of--"

"Don't be stupid!" Ashelin hissed, then cursed at her outburst, "Jak…Jak, please…It--It wasn't about anything. I just…they…" she shook her head, "It won't happen again."

Jak scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah…" he looked down, his voice lighter, "From either of us?"

She glanced at him curiously, out of the corner of her eyes. The governess hadn't been brave enough to even think about what Jak was feeling since…Torn and Keira…

Sure he had reacted. What with the walking out in a silent rage and all, and practically attacking Torn back in Spargus. But…he had actually dated Keira, so he had a right to be just a little protective. But her and Torn were just friends, or had been…they had never, officially, been together. Jak had some right, so she wanted to understand that…but she hadn't wanted to believe that he had used it.

_God damn it…I'm not going to be in denial over this crap…_

"That depends…Do you…do you still…" she narrowed her eyes ahead, "Do you still want to be with her?"

"No." She ignored the fact that he answered almost too quickly. "But do you…?"

And Ashelin expected the same leeway from him, "I was never with Torn."

"Okay, then," he said quietly, leaning back to look at the night sky.

But that just didn't seem to satisfy her. She wanted to hear more. Ashelin _needed_ to hear more from his side. If he was just worried about Keira…if he would stop focusing his attention on her and Torn; god…something?

"Torn's a good guy, Jak…He wouldn't do anything stupid with Keira…" She felt it necessary to just state that. Both for Jak…and herself.

"That's what I'm worried about," is what she thought his mumbled reply was, but chose to dismiss it. For her own sake.

"I want to make _this_ work," she continued, her voice serious, making sure to help him recognize what _this_ was. That _this_ was him and her. Jak and Ashelin. Not Torn and Keira…

"Fine." He yawned, closing his eyes.

"Jak--" She tried again.

"I promise to stop worrying, okay? Can we just please stop talking about this." He cut in, his tone coming out slightly irritated.

She sighed, obliging to his wishes, and decided to focus the rest of her attention on the road, too self-conscious to say anything else, in fear of setting Jak off. Even though one question still nagged at her, in the back of her mind.

_Why didn't you say that you want to make this work too? _

Unfortunately for her, though, she never got an answer to her unspoken question. The rest off the way back to Headquarters was filled with complete silence from the both of them.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Keira knew that it was only an act, Torn offering to walk her home. Home to her temporary apartment on the outskirts of the of the Water Front District, through the, now-seemingly, naturally empty streets of Haven since the war. (The only reason, she was sure, wasn't because of the revenge thing…it was because it was only a half a mile from the Naughty Ottsel…where his apartment was for the moment. Like the ass would walk her any farther…)

But that didn't mean that she had to like it. She didn't have to like the fact that the man was burning holes into the back of her head as she walked ahead of him. And she knew he was; he had been since his offer to walk her home after the noise of Ashelin's zoomer had died away from their hearing. All the while, when she hugged her somewhat reluctant and confused father goodbye, and bid a simple 'see you guys later' to the rest, he was just staring at her.

Torn had something that he wanted to tell her, and she knew that too. And had her apartment been any further away he would have just waited until tomorrow to get her alone, she was sure. But the fact of the matter was that he wanted to say something about her kissing him…and about him kissing her back. Part of her wanted him to just say it and get it over with, but the other part just wanted to rip his throat out before he could even form the words.

Even if he had every right to ask, she couldn't suppress the feeling of foreboding.

But no matter how much she regretted it, no matter how much she hated it when Jak stormed out with Ashelin at his heels, and no matter how much she had wanted to scream her apologies and run after them…it didn't change anything.

It had still happened. She had kissed Torn out of pure, unadulturated anger, not out of the jealousy that her whole ploy was based on, or the panic of not knowing what else to do like their first kiss. And Torn knew it; she knew he did. She knew that he was aware of her mistake. Kissing _was_ part of her whole revenge package, but that kiss that she had given Torn wasn't that of revenge. It was out of spite and wanting to hurt Jak.

The kiss hadn't been planned like their previous acts.

She had enough proof that the hero cared, but that hadn't stopped the pain of reality. And the reality was that…Jak was still with Ashelin.

Jak was with Ashelin…and he wasn't with her. Those facts burned her more than she was willing to admit.

The voice she had been dreading suddenly brought her out of her thoughts, but his words were, surprisingly, not what she had expected.

"So…I'm getting laid after all that trouble, right?" Torn asked stiffly, coming up to step with her.

Keira, masking her concerns, scoffed at his unabashed behavior and answered, "Yes, Torn…When all this is over, you can get _laid _by Ashelin all you want," she blinked, crossing her arms, "if _all this _works, anyway…"

He just grinned at her, making her feel uneasy.

"No, Keira."

She raised an eyebrow, turning her head to look at him.

"No?"

Torn laughed, causing her to unconsciously lean away from him.

"Yes, no. What I mean is…" he glanced over at her, "get laid by_ you_…"

Keira spluttered, and stopped walking. She gave Torn, who stopped too, an incredulous look, her mouth agape.

"WHAT!?" She had meant it to come out a lot more angry and forceful, but it sounded more like a shrilly squeak.

Torn continued to grin. "Well, it's obvious that you want to…I mean…you _were_ allover me back there."

Keira couldn't suppress the next squeak, though this one didn't come with words. She just couldn't believe her ears.

He continued talking, despite her obvious confusion and disbelief.

"Yeah…I must say that I just can't believe that you're _that_ great an actress, Keira," he shrugged as if to say that what's done is done, "I mean, if you wanted me that bad…you could've just asked. You didn't have to come up with that whole revenge against Jak and Ashelin crap."

She clenched her fists and pointed an angry finger at Torn, about to shout and curse until the sun came up on how stupid, idiotic, moronic, and completely _stupid _he was for even assuming half of the crap that he _was_ assuming (that and also for having the thought in his head that she would ever, EVER sleep with him), but before she could even utter a word he turned and was began walking ahead, whistling an off key tune to a song that she didn't know but already hated.

"HEY!" She screamed at him, looking for a very hard and heavy blunt object that she could crack the arrogant bastard over the head with when he completely ignored her. "TORN! GET YOU'RE STUPID SELF BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

He just continued walking and whistling, though the whistling seemed to be cut off every so often by his laughter that was beginning to turn hysterical.

"OH, I KNOW YOU DON'T FIND THIS FUNNY, YOU JERK!" She shrieked, dashing after him with an intent to mutilate. He just broke down and let the laughter come as he gradually picked up his speed to make sure that she stayed behind him.

And it was funny how under normal circumstances, one would get the impression that Torn was a self centered guy who thought very much of himself for assuming that Keira wanted him when she was really just hurting. It was also funny how under normal circumstances that one would overlook the fact that Torn never laughed when he was serious.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Jynxie: Ah...good times...and I'll be sure to have the next chapter up here soon. Along with all the beginning chapters. My ass has just been swamped with school and stuff...so...yeah._

_Muse: Review?_

_Jynxie: Indeed._

_Muse: Alright, then._


End file.
